


The King Consort

by MaleThirst



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, M/M, Smut, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: King Corbin is a big time flirt, and he had set his sights on you. However you were finally ready for him to finally act.
Relationships: King Corbin/Male Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	The King Consort

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a commenter called AJ

Working on Friday Night SmackDown was a blessing. You were previously worried about losing the passion of SmackDown Live, but recently things were looking up on the Road to WrestleMania. Old feuds were being extinguished and new ones were forming, which brightened the mood. But one thing still remained as dreary as could be: Your crush on King Corbin.

It’s not that the crush was bad, in fact King Corbin was hot, his newfound faux fur robe & chain only adding to it, compared to his old vest, that you wanted off him, and into the bin. It was the fact that Corbin knew, you were crushing on him, but always lead you along. He used his heelness perfectly into flirting but never following up, even showing more romantic tension with Corey Graves, sometimes with you in the room. Tonight would be different, you would wait in his locker room & demand with all the strength you had for him to get past his own self.

It took only a whole but soon he came in with Dolph & Robert behind him, laughing at something “Trying to fuck up someone else’s life?” You inquired, the men coming to a stop “This is the King’s quarters, you’re not supposed to be here!” Dolph angrily said to you “Yeah, go back to the Normal Locker Room with the muck” Robert followed up “Actually I came here to speak to King Corbin” you said, winking at him, letting him know it would be a flirting thing “ Dolph, Robert, you guys run after The Usos, I’ll stay here with Y/N.” Dolph & Robert looked like they wanted to stay and fight you, but at a look from their King, they left. “And considering you’re talking about normal Robert, why not be like your fellow muck & stick to the wellness policy.” You shouted down the hall. You were in a mood and anyone who crossed you would regret it.

Moving back into Corbin’s changing room, you noticed him putting his crown away “I guess your head’s a little less heavy.” Corbin looked over, giving a flirty smile “Yeah, there’s another head that deserves some weight from a head though, if you know what I mean” he gave a flirty grin as he gestured to his dick, usually he’d make a follow up comment about not busting a nut & how he was desperate for someone to be his, but today, you were a man on a mission, not wanting to let Corbin dictate how you went about this conversation. You moved forwards “Well, no one else is here, I guess I should.” You began to move down but Corbin grabbed you “What makes you think I want you of all people?” His heelness sharp & on display “Because you’ve been doing this two foot tango with me since you became a part of SmackDown, you’ll flirt and then leave me hanging. You’ll go to flirt with Corey not because you want to wreck Carmella’s relationship, but because you know it’ll get me angry. And besides, if you were that fucking desperate Bleech Bitch & Glorious Whore would have helped you out without thinking twice.” Corbin grinned as you again took the piss out of Dolph & Robert. “Well, you might have a point. I could also go to a prostitute on a paper trail, have them sort out-“ the rest of his words were lost as you grabbed him and slammed him into the lockers “NO! I am fucking done with your shit. You’re a brilliant heel and that’s fine in the ring, but don’t fuck with me outside of it Corbin, because I will drop you and you will be in so much pain, you won’t be cleared for a full year! So enough with the flirty comments & gazes. Do you want me or not?” Corbin looked stunned & you took heavy breaths, Corbin seeing a way in swung you round to the lockers, now he was above you & grinning “Well now that your highness is in his more ‘Natural’ position, maybe he’ll tell his -“ you’re speech was stopped by his finger on your lips “Do I want you? No. Do I need you? No. Do I fucking crave you? Want you to submit to your King? Fuck yes I do.” He smashed his lips to yours, kissing you deeply, you gripped onto his head for leverage. Corbin broke the kiss “I’m gonna strip you, so after I’m done, you strip me” he groaned.

It was clear his idea of stripping you was ripping all your clothes “I’ll get you better clothes when we’re done.” However, he demanded clothing be removed slowly & you had to obey. First his cloak and chain, then his tank top and finally you moved to his pants “Fuck, this is where you’re supposed to be, not defying your king, but kneeling and obeying me.” He stretched his hands out mockingly “All. Hail. King. Corb-Oh Fuck!” You stopped his drawn out speech by sucking his dick. “Ah Y/N! Yeah, that’s right! Suck it!” Corbin groaned out, loving how you were treating him. His hands threaded through your hair as you continued, gripping tightly onto your head, controlling your pace. 

You kept it up for a few minutes before he pulled you off, gesturing to his balls “Suck. Them. Now.” He growled out & you obeyed. “Oh fuck yeah! That’s right bitch, serve your King, serve me like the bitch you are.” You said something muffled against Corbin, he responded mockingly “What did you say? Did you say ‘Oh King Corbin! Your balls taste amazing, I want these in my mouth forever, I want to have the load inside them shot on my face so that you can see what a slut I am?’” You move up to Corbin, face to face “I said I will start biting you if you call me a bitch. I have enough courtesy to not bite you down there Corbin, but if you push me...” you said warningly. Corbin grabbed you and turned you about to face the lockers “How’d you like this then? BITCH” he thrust fully inside your ass, making you scream “OH FUCK!” “Yeah that’s right, I thought you wanted this dick? Isn’t that why you pursued me? So why are you not telling me ‘Thank you benevolent King for fucking my worthless ass’? I guess I’ll have to be rough to get you to learn your place”

He set a rough, relentless pace, the sound of Corbin & you reverberating around the locker room, all the fury you had was gone, replaced with a lust for the heel. “Fuck King Corbin, fuck me, take me like a fucking whore, use me till you’ve shot your load & then fuck me again!” You groaned “Oh-Ah fuck. No, it won’t be that fuckin easy!” He opened his locker and rummaged around while still fucking you. Eventually the rummaging stopped & you heard a clicking, realizing at the last moment that Corbin had bound you using the handcuffs that he used with Roman. “Not so strong now bitch. You’re gonna stay there while your King fucks you like a whore.” And he did, kicking the door shut and continuing his brutal nature, making you writhe and yell out “FUCK ME CORBIN! SLAP ME, GET ROUGHER!” He listened, landing a slap right on your ass, “HARDER CORBIN! USE ME MORE!” He gave another brutal slap to your face, making you yell out in pleasurable pain “Yeah, you like that Y/N, like how your King uses you, makes you worthless to anyone but him. No one would want you after this but me” He wrapped his arm around your face so your nose got buried in his pits “Smell them, smell what a tough man like me is like, cause it’s all you’ll experience of it.” You inhaled his musk and groaned, his tangy smell becoming something you craved. You eventually began to lick his arm muscles, they were massive so you gave it a wide sweep with your tongue. “So you like my sweat? You’re such a fucking slut! Your tight hole is welcoming my big thick cock, so warm and so fucking good! Fuck, say my moniker you cut me off from earlier” He commanded, you drawing in rapid breaths “A-A”, he slapped you across the face this time “SAY IT!” He bellowed “ALL HAIL KING CORBIN!” He moaned at this, taking his cock out & beginning to stroke “Yeah, good sluts get rewards. I’m gonna shoot my load over you, make you look so hot covered in it. Then you’ll lick it up while I record you as you say ‘Thank you King Corbin. I am nothing but a slut to you’.

Yelling out aggressively, you rushed him knocking him into a makeshift throne behind him, snapping it clean in two. He landed right on the spine of the shattered throne, groaning. You took his cock right back inside you “No. You will shoot inside my ass Corbin, you won’t do no half fuck and then cum, you want to be a King? Then show me why!” Corbin looked stunned at your passion, but after he regained his breath, he shot you a hot evil grin. He resumed his rough pounding again, meeting you as you backed up on him “Fuck Yeah! You can’t get enough of me, in fact I know why. You’re just like me in bed, you crave a fight, you want to be used, but you want to command. I have to admit watching you be dominant is hot, makes my cock hard, so fucking take it Y/N! Make us both cum!” Right now you were both a mess of sweat and lust, pounding with everything you had. “Fuck Corbin, I’m gonna cum!” No sooner had you said so, you came, covering your face and chest & Corbin’s chest, he moaned out, you knew he wouldn’t last long “Fuck yeah! That’s so fucking hot! Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum! Clench down on me, FUCK like that! OH SHIT! FUCK YOU’RE GONNA MAKE ME CUM! FUCK YES!” He let out a bunch of moans as he shot his warm load inside your ass, it seemed like he would never stop, but after nearly a minute he did.

Groaning and moaning, the two of you stayed where you were “You’re fucking kicking yourself now Corbin, you missed out on all of this cause you were fucking around.” Corbin panted grinning “I guess you were right, you do have adequate balls.” You continued, making the bigger man laugh. “I guess I should bring you your new clothes.” He mopped himself up & disappeared for a bit. When he returned he held his own ‘King Corbin’ merch “Are you trying to fuck with me Corbs?” You asked, an edge to your voice “Would you prefer to explain to Bleach Bitch & Glorious Whore why you’re naked?” “Fair point” you reached out & put on the merch “Fuck, when I get you back to the hotel, I’m gonna fuck you so good in my shirt” It was a long wait but you finally became The King’s Consort.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
